The usage of electric data interconnects becomes more and more difficult due to limitations of electrical signaling, resulting in the focus moving towards optics since the challenges that belong to silicon photonics will be compensated by the increasing design problems for the existing electrical solutions. Thus, more and more effort is taken to find monolithic optical solutions.
There is a need for a method and system for designing a semiconductor structure in a manner that takes advantage of interactions between the semiconductor structure and electromagnetic radiation that is incident upon the semiconductor structure.